1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording system used in association with an occupant protecting apparatus such as an air bag apparatus, seat belt apparatus or rear-end collision preventing apparatus installed in a vehicle, particularly an automobile thereby to record the strength of impact or the performance of the occupant protecting apparatus during a collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a conventional vehicle occupant protecting apparatus, e.g., an air bag apparatus, it has been difficult to know, after such an emergency situation occurs as the occupant protecting apparatus should operate promptly, whether the occupant protecting apparatus operated properly, or it was operated erroneously or it failed to operate, and further it has been difficult to know the cause of the erroneous operation when the apparatus was operated erroneously. Therefore, in a lawsuit instituted for decision whether the responsibility for such erroneous operation or failure to operate lay on the manufacturer or the user, it has been difficult to make the decision, and moreover it has been difficult to devise effective countermeasures for the erroneous operations which took place.